Life As We Know It
by warpaintdinovision
Summary: Taking place after the events of the episode "Fossil Fooled", Bullzeye wonders about about the past and what has lead him and the rest of his friends to this moment in time. A Bullzeye and T-Bone bromance story.


"The amazing 'Stretch-Aroo Fabric' can be yours for 20.95! But if you call now, will throw in another for free!"

The only light in the living room of the dinosaur museum was a soft glow coming from the small television. The screen showed a charismatic salesman and someone in a kangaroo costume, ridiculously stretching a cloth product that seemed too crazy to be real.

"If you buy five, we'll throw in an extra brush to keep your 'Stretch-Aroo Fabric' clean!" The man added, showing the brush as a canned audience gasped in awe.

Bullzeye grinned at the deal. Preparing the credit card he found in Duvall's wallet, he reached for the phone until he noticed the clock near the TV. It was 11:58 PM, and the rest of his gang was in bed.

"That's all the time we have for today folks! And remember, there's no other multi-use fabric like Stretch-Aroo!" The man and the kangaroo waved as the station went to static, ending its programs for the day.

The pteranodon immediately looked back at the television when he heard the crackling hiss coming from the small screen. He groaned, "That stuff would've been perfect for armor!"

He slumped against the couch and began to channel surf. Surprisingly out of all of the ancient reptiles, Bullzeye was the one that was the most entranced by the new technology. Since their arrival, he had become a couch potato obsessed with TV. He has yet to try out the machine that is known as a 'computer' since Stegz wanted to figure it out first. Perhaps that was for the better; Duvall was already in serious debt thanks to impulse buying from the shopping channel. After several minutes of aimlessly browsing, something finally caught Bullzeye's attention. His eyes widened when he saw one of them playing a television show about dinosaurs. Finally, some familiar faces! The documentary depicted a herd of brachylophosaurusin attempting to save their young from a hungry carnotaurus.

Bullzeye's mind began to drift as he watched the prehistoric drama unfold. He tried to think back when he was a simpler creature, before he was given the gift of higher intelligence from Argor Zardok. They were hardly even memories anymore. They were more like vague visions. The details he could remember the most were just small glimpses of jungles and pteranodons that seemed bigger than him. He wondered if one of the larger pteranodons was his aunt, the only dinosaur from that period of his life that stood out in his mind. As he tried to search for a better recollection of her, he thought of the fossils.

When the gang left the extraction sight of fossil fuels that day, the scent of oil made his skin crawl. The mammals that have appeared since their awakening are using their potential friends and family for fuel. It made him a little angry at these turn of events. He wasn't necessarily angry at these new mammals known as 'humans'... His mind drifted into a mix of confused emotions. He didn't know what to think anymore. He kept it hidden, having a feeling that the rest of the guys were as uneasy as he was. They needed a joke in these times and Bullzeye always delivers.

"Still watching TV?" A voice greeted the moody dinosaur, making him snap out of his musings.

He looked behind the sofa and saw T-Bone looking at the boob tube. Bullzeye frowned, "Sorry, did I wake you up?" He went back to the screen and turned down the volume.

"Nah, I'm just having some difficulty falling asleep. I didn't see you in your bed, so I wondered what was up." The t-rex leaned against the couch.

His friend started at the television. "I'm fine; I guess I didn't feel like sleeping either." The pteranodon answered with a quiet sigh.

T-Bone looked at him with concern. He knew what was bothering him and wanted to give a word of hope, but this time it seemed too difficult to be even a little optimistic. There was a mutual silence between the two dinosaurs as they watched the cretaceous documentary.

"T-Bone, do you think what happened to us was just a fluke?" Bullzeye eventually asked.

T-Bone had to think about it before answering. "I've always been one that believed everything happens for a reason." The giant reptile was met with more silence.

The tyrannosaurus put a claw on his friend's shoulder. "But who knows why these things happen." He spoke up after a lull in the conversation, "Maybe we're part of a bigger adventure then we originally thought."

Bullzeye looked up at him curiously.

"We have a duty here to protect these innocents from the raptors. If we allow them to go with their schemes, only the same would only happen again. We need to think about the planet we share with these mammals. We need to save this world and the new species," He continued, "I know it's difficult, but maybe there is a chance that there are more of us out there."

A smile grew on pteranodon's beak, "I vaguely remember seeing Argor's ship take in other dinosaurs." His voice trailed off, with a slight hint of hope in his voice. Confidence was something that the whole crew needed.

T-Bone developed a similar smile, "That's the spirit!" He said as he stood up straight. The reptile nudged his head in the direction of the dinosaurs' shared room, "Go to bed, we have a busy day tomorrow." He added gently, with a slightly teasing tone in his voice in the beginning of his suggestion.

Bullzeye looked back at the television, "You're right," He replied as he turned it off. "Night, T-Bone."

"Night, Bullzeye." The leader responded as he left the lounge.

Bullzeye sat in the dark for a moment, thinking over T-Bone's comments. It made him looked at the situation differently. However the pain was still there. His original way of life was lost forever and he found himself in a strange, yet familiar world. A small smile appeared as the idea came to him that he was one of the only dinosaurs to ever experience what he has. He finally came to a conclusion, that protecting this changed Earth and becoming a hero would be honoring his fallen kin. The pteranodon stretched his wings with a clear mind, and headed to bed.


End file.
